


Why is life so hard to understand

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood, Depression, First Person, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Rape, POV, PWP, Possible Triggering?, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Strangers, Vampires, Violence, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's a serial killer the voices in his head direct him most of the time. Gerard's a vampire he's been looking for Frank for some time because he's his biggest fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is life so hard to understand

**Author's Note:**

> This is way too deep in my mind it was a particularly bad day of mine and I was left to my mind by myself and this happened honestly I think there's something wrong with me. I think of it as my inner serial killer coming out and this is one way of me expressing it and not going to jail. I'll just stick with there are maybe things wrong with me.

I stand in the mirror staring at myself or what I thought was myself. 

They never stop the voices in my head, but when I have my music on they seem to be quieter like I can ignore them.

I've had multiple noise complaints filed on me for my music but I can't help it they won't leave me alone.

I stand in the mirror when my music isn't on and scream at them to shut up but they never do.

It's another reason I get noise complaints I've had the cops called on me plenty of times because they think I'm arguing with someone.

If only they knew what was going on in my head then they'd understand.

This is where my life gets interesting I go out at night to clubs for the loud music.

I sit there and watch people come and go and choose very wisely who I will take home with me.

They're almost always too drunk to realize what they're agreeing to because I ask them.

They always say something stupid and say for me to just hurry up and get them there.

But as soon as we get to my place I wait for them to pass out then the fun really begins.

First I make sure that everything in the room is covered then I make sure they won't wake up for a quite a while.

I strap them to a table and inspect them make sure they don't have anything that I wouldn't want to have.

I drain all of the blood out of them slowly while this is happening I slowly fuck them until every last drop is gone.

I do this every night I'm surprised that I haven't been caught yet I mean people go missing all the time.

But this is from the same town just always different places of course the voices are who direct me.

They tell me where to go and then they pick out the people that I choose I dont ever get the people I want.

I carefully cut through the ribcage afterwards and take out the heart I put them in jars and cook them for dinner.

I see everything when I do i understand much more I still don't know if it's all in my head or if it's true.

One night I was sitting at a bar not too far from my place that's where they told me to go so I went.

I'd been there for hours listening to people talk and get progressively more drunk.

It was then I saw him he was so beautiful I couldn't look away the voices were screaming at me they told me no that's not who I want but I knew what I wanted. 

And for the first time in a long time I didn't want to hurt the person the voices kept screaming at me even over the music.

I approached him he didn't seem drunk or on any kind of drugs so I thought maybe I found just try talking to him.

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder he turned around and looked down at me he smiled at me I didn't know what was happening to me.

I offered to buy him a drink but he told me he didn't drunk anymore so I asked him if he just wanted to come back to my place.

I thought for sure he would have told me no but he didn't he agreed and we walked to my place.

When we stepped inside he turned around and looked at me he pushed me against the door.

He leaned in close so his lips were right next to my ear and spoke "im your biggest fan" he whispered to me.

I was confused at first and pushed him back a little "what do you mean?" I asked him.

He pinned me to the door and sniffed me one big drawn in breath then he spoke "ive been tracking you for months" he told me.

I smirked "how would you track me I am the perfect killer no one's ever caught me" I said pressing against him.

"The first time I saw you I could smell it on you every single person" he licked up the side of my neck.

"Show me" he whispered I raised an eyebrow he backed up "the hearts where you keep them I know you eat them but where do you keep them" 

He pushed off the door and looked at me I walked into the kitchen he followed closely behind.

"how do I know I can trust you?" I ask softly turning around to face him the look on his face was terrifying and I loved it.

I turned to the fridge he came closer I pulled it open and his eyes were excited as he looked inside.

He grabbed a jar and opened it he pulled out the heart and sniffed it just like he did with me.

He bit into it making eye contact with me and we just stared at each other for a moment before he spoke.

"I want you to bring one home tonight go out and choose whichever one they tell you too" he whispered in my ear I suddenly realized how close he really was.

I left him there and went to another bar a different one that's what they wanted and I sat and waited.

I looked at everyone the voices kept telling me no when I wanted it to be a yes there was only one.

That's when I remembered what he told me he told me to picked the one I wanted he was trashed.

I coaxed him into coming back to my place we walked I didn't want to risk it the moment I got to my place he was on me.

I told him he needed to wait until we got inside he continued i finally got him to stop and put my key in the door.

The moment I opened it he was standing there waiting with the same look on his face from the kitchen.

The guy I had with me was confused at first but he stumbled his way in and sat down on the couch.

He walked up to me and pulled me in and closed the door he locked it and pulled me toward my bedroom.

He told me to get the plastic ready and left the room I got it ready and walked into the living room and told him it was ready.

He picked up the guy and brought him in laying him down on the bed he started taking his clothes off and told me to do the same.

When we were done he strapped him down and pulled me over to the bed "this is going to be pretty messy" he told me "nothing like any of the other ones" he added.

I sat there and watched as he cut through his skin so easily he had a hungry look in his eyes and eventually bit down sucking the blood from him.

He squirmed a little but not much I climbed closer on the bed to get a better look he looked like he was enjoying it.

I got behind him and rubbed my hand up and down his back and he moaned I scratched down his back and he moaned louder.

I grabbed the knife he had and dragged it down his back and spread the blood around.

I pushed a finger into him after a minute and he groaned pushing back trying to get more.

I added another one pushing in and out faster I added a third finger and he groaned really loud pushing back.

I pulled my finger out after a few minutes and grabbed some lube slicked myself up and push in hard and fast.

He gasped and stopped what he was doing he turned around and looked at me he reached his arm around and grabbed my thigh to pull me closer.

I grabbed his hips and started thrusting faster panting out curses and moaning I could feel it coming.

He started pushing back hard into my thrusts and lifted his head looking at me his mouth was hanging open blood dripping down his chin. 

I thrusted hard a few more times and let out a struggled groan and pulled out his face was pure bliss.

He turned around and grabbed me pulling me close to him and kissed me when he pulled back he looked back at the guy.

"This is where the fun begins" he said quietly I watched him he took the knife out of my hand.

He stabbed it right next to the guys heart and pulled it around it and pulled off the skin.

He ripped out the ribcage and pulled out his heart he looked over at me and smiled motioning for me to come closer to me.

He pushed it into my hand and reached down on the floor he pulled out his phone and pointed it towards me.

He snapped a few pictures of me a set his phone on the bedside table then we cleaned everything up it took about thirty minutes.

When we got back to my place he pulled out the heart that he'd ripped out that night and cooked it for me "my names Gerard" he finally told me.

"So vampire" I said more a statement than a question he looked over at me and nodded "do you-?" he started to ask I knew what he was asking and I nodded.

He walked me to my bedroom and told me to lay down I did and he climbed on top of me and nuzzled into my neck I was going to ask him a question but he bit down the pain was immediate.

When I woke up I didn't know where I was I looked around and saw Gerard staring at me with a big grin.

"What?" I asked him "welcome to my home Frank" he said and I got up and walked over to him.


End file.
